modanasukcesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Phoebe Forrester
Phoebe Forrester – fikcyjna postać Mody na sukces. W rolę Phoebe, w latach 2006–2008 (odc. 4848–5456), wcielała się MacKenzie Mauzy. Charakterystyka Narodziny i dzieciństwo (1999–2006) W 1999 roku, Taylor Hayes Forrester zaszła w ciążę ze swoim ówczesnym mężem, Ridge'em Forresterem. Byli bardzo szczęśliwi, kiedy okazało się, że będą mieli bliźniacze córki. Będąc w zaawansowanej ciąży, Taylor zaraziła się gruźlicą od bezdomnego mężczyzny, któremu wcześniej pomagała. Kobieta, pomimo wysokiej gorączki, odmawia przyjmowania leków w obawie o zdrowie nienarodzonych dzieci. Ridge uważa, że Taylor powinna jak najszybciej urodzić. Kobieta nie zgadza się – jej córeczki nie są jeszcze gotowe, żeby przyjść na świat. Ridge chce, żeby Taylor myślała o sobie, brała leki i zdecydowała się na wcześniejszy poród. Taylor stanowczo odmawia – dla niej najważniejsze jest bezpieczeństwo bliźniaczek. Gdy zaczyna rodzić, Ridge nie odstępuje jej na krok. Pojawiają się komplikacje. Kobieta gorączkuje i traci przytomność. Jest zbyt zmęczona, żeby urodzić. Ridge prosi lekarzy o cesarskie cięcie. Lekarze się nie zgadzają. Mężczyzna boi się, że straci żonę. Rodzi się pierwsze dziecko. Ridge nie może patrzeć, jak jego żona się męczy. Taylor wije się z bólu. Sytuacja staje się groźna. Rigde błaga lekarzy, żeby pomogli kobiecie. W końcu druga córeczka przychodzi na świat, ale stan Taylor jest bardzo ciężki. Następuje zatrzymanie akcji serca. Lekarze przystępują do reanimacji. Ridge błaga Taylor, żeby nie umierała i wróciła do niego i dzieci. Prosi Boga, żeby mu jej nie odbierał. Lekarz stwierdza zgon kobiety. Wszyscy są wstrząśnięci. Ridge prosi o modlitwę za żonę. Wszyscy modlą się w skupieniu. Tymczasem Taylor wędruje po niebie i spotyka bezdomnego mężczyznę, któremu pomogła. Przekonuje ją, żeby wróciła do świata żywych, bo ma kochającego męża i dzieci. Oszołomiony lekarz, oznajmia, że Taylor wraca do życia. Ridge nie posiada się z radości. Hayes wraca do zdrowia i pragnie zobaczyć swoje córeczki. Ridge i Taylor nazywają je Steffy (na cześć Stephanie) i Phoebe (co znaczy "wielka światłość"). Szczęśliwi rodzice wracają do domu, gdzie na dziewczynki czeka starszy brat, Thomas. W 2000 roku, w życie rodziny Forresterów wkracza Morgan DeWitt. Ukrywa ona sekret - wiele lat temu, zaszła w ciążę z Ridge'em, ale została zmuszona przez Stephanie do usunięcia jej. Morgan powraca, aby ponownie zajść z Ridge'em w ciążę. Zaprzyjaźnia się z Taylor, aby zbliżyć się do jej rodziny. W wyniku sprytnej intrygi, Morgan spędza noc z Ridge'em, po czym zachodzi w ciążę. Wściekła Taylor kłóci się z nią. Dochodzi do szamotaniny, w wyniku której Morgan wypada przez antresolę i traci dziecko. Poprzysięga zemstę, po czym wyjeżdża. W 2001 roku, Ridge i Taylor wybrali się z dziećmi na St Thomas, gdzie odnowili przysięgę małżeńską. Kilka dni po odnowieniu ślubu, wybrali się wraz z dziećmi na wycieczkę statkiem. Podczas rejsu bliźniacza siostra Phoebe wypadła za burtę. Wszyscy myśleli, że Steffy zginęła. Jak się okazuje, dziewczynka wcale nie umarła, lecz została uprowadzona przez psychicznie chorą, żądną zemsty na Forresterach Morgan. Kiedy Taylor pojawiła się w domu rywalki, odkryła obecność córki. Została uwięziona przez Morgan. Kiedy Ridge zorientował się, gdzie przebywa jego żona, wjechał samochodem w dom DeWitt i uwolnił Taylor. Ze wzruszeniem odkrył, że Steffy żyje. Zabrał żonę i córkę do domu, gdzie czekali Phoebe i Thomas. W 2002 roku, Taylor zostaje postrzelona przez Sheilę Carter. Kobieta walczy o życie w szpitalu. Jej dzieci chcą, aby mama wróciła do domu. Przekazują one Ridge'owi rysunki, które wykonały dla matki. Po powrocie ze szpitala, Ridge ma dla dzieci radosną nowinę - stan ich matki poprawia się. Dodaje, że to dzięki rysunkom i kocykowi, które jej podarowały. Tuż przed świętem Halloween, dzieci spędzają czas z Bridget. Kiedy pytają o ich mamę, ciotka zapewnia, że ta niedługo wróci do domu. Wkrótce jednak Ridge informuje dzieci, że ich mama umarła. Z trudem przyjmują one tę wiadomość. Uczestniczą w uroczystości żałobnej po śmierci matki. Po pogrzebie, w opiece nad dziećmi pomaga Ridge'owi Bridget. W 2003 roku, dzieci Ridge'a dowiadują się, że spotyka się on z Brooke. Ridge pyta dzieci, czy chcą, by ją poślubił. Dzieci proszą Bridget o radę w kwestii małżeństwa ojca. Po rozmowie z ciotką, w imieniu Ridge'a pytają Brooke, czy za niego wyjdzie. Brooke zgadza się. Jednak podczas uroczystości ślubnej, kobieta rezygnuje z poślubienia ich ojca. Wkrótce Ridge informuje dzieci, kto jest ich prawdziwym dziadkiem. Okazuje się, że jest nim Massimo Marone, a nie tak jak uważały wcześniej - Eric. Dzieci postanawiają jednak zaakceptować obu mężczyzn w roli dziadków. Wkrótce spędzają one przyjemny dzień z Bridget. Próbują ją przekonać, aby znowu się do nich wprowadziła, jednak ta odmawia. W styczniu 2004, Phoebe z rodzeństwem i ojcem uczestniczą w przyjęciu zaręczynowym Bridget i Oscara. W lutym 2004, wraz z ojcem odwiedzają Brooke w szpitalu, gdzie ciężarna Logan przebywa po wypadku. W kwietniu 2004, Phoebe i Steffy obchodzą urodziny. Spędzają dzień z ojcem i bratem. Są zawiedzione, bo na przyjęciu nie jest obecna Brooke. W końcu jednak Logan przybywa na urodziny, ku radości dziewczynek. W czerwcu 2004, dzieci Ridge'a dowiadują się, że Brooke urodziła jego dziecko. Dziewczynki przeżywają radość z faktu, że mają drugiego brata. Rodzina nadaje dziecku imię Ridge, a Thomas nazywa chłopca skrótem "RJ" (od 'Ridge Junior'). Phoebe wraz z rodzeństwem cieszy się, że ich ojciec i Brooke planują razem wspólną przyszłość. W grudniu 2004, Phoebe i Steffy spędzają święta Bożego Narodzenia w rodzinnym domu razem z ojcem, braćmi i Brooke. W kwietniu 2005, nastoletnia Phoebe dowiaduje się od ojca, że jej matka wcale nie umarła. Jak się okazało, Taylor po postrzale zapadła w śpiączkę. Jej ciało wykradł książę Omar Rashid. Do trumny wstawił kukłę, a Taylor zabrał do pałacu, gdzie w śpiączce spędziła kilka lat. Po pojawieniu się Taylor w rodzinnym domu, Phoebe wraz z rodzeństwem spędza całą noc z matką, rozmawiając. Brooke wyprowadza się z domu Ridge'a, ze względu na powrót matki Phoebe. Wkrótce Stephanie dostaje ataku serca, a jej ostatnią wolą jest, aby Ridge związał się na stałe z Taylor. Ridge i Taylor odnowili więc swoją przysięgę małżeńską, przy łóżku Stephanie. Babka Phoebe, ku radości wnuków, wyzdrowiała. Wkrótce brat Phoebe, Thomas wiąże się z Gabrielą Moreno. Siostrze Thomasa nie spodobała się wybranka brata. Jak się okazało, chłopak ożenił się z nią, by Moreno uniknęła deportacji z USA. Taylor pozwoliła zamieszkać młodym w swoim domu, lecz postawiła jeden warunek – nie mogą oni uprawiać seksu. Gdy Phoebe odkryła, że Thomas i Gaby złamali warunek matki, szantażowała swoją bratową. Postawiła jej ultimatum - albo Gabriela odejdzie od Thomasa, albo ona powie Taylor o złamanym zakazie. Żona Thomasa oświadcza, że nigdzie się nie wybiera. Phoebe wyjawiła więc matce, że Thomas i Gaby złamali jej zakaz. Jakiś czas później wychodzi jednak na jaw, że matka Ridge'a udawała chorobę, aby zbliżyć do siebie rodziców Phoebe. Mimo to, Ridge został z matką swoich dzieci. Pod koniec 2005 roku, Ridge spędza święta i Nowy Rok w Paryżu. Mimo, iż miał wrócić do rodziny na Nowy Rok, słowa nie dotrzymał. Kiedy wychodzi na jaw, że w przeszłości Taylor zdradziłą Ridge'a z Jamesem Warwickiem, małżeństwo rodziców Phoebe rozpada się. W styczniu 2006, Phoebe i jej rodzeństwo przeżywa rozwód rodziców. Phoebe, razem z siostrą bliźniaczką, wyjeżdża do Londynu w celu podjęcia tam nauki. Śmierć ciotki i Shane (2006–2007) W lipcu 2006, Phoebe powraca do Los Angeles, aby zobaczyć się ze swoją rodziną. Jak wyjaśnia, Steffy nie wróciła z nią ze względu na wakacje w Londynie, gdzie podjęła naukę. Phoebe wraz z bratem i ojcem wybiera się na urodziny małej Alexandrii, córki Thorne'a i Darli. W dzień imprezy, kiedy Phoebe wieczorową porą jedzie na przyjęcie, łapie na autostradzie gumę. Wzywa na pomoc Darlę. Kiedy zauważa w pobliżu podejrzanego mężczyznę, przestraszona dzwoni również do Taylor. Na miejscu w końcu pojawia się Darla. Kobieta przystępuje do wymiany koła w samochodzie nastolatki. Próbuje odkręcić koło, co sprawia jej niemałą trudność. W końcu śruba puszcza, co prowadzi do odrzutu Darli. Kobieta wpada wprost na maskę nadjeżdżającego samochodu. Jak się okazuje, kierowała nim Taylor, wcześniej wezwana przez córkę. Spanikowane Taylor i Phoebe wzywają karetkę i policję. Nieprzytomna Darla trafia do szpitala. Niedługo potem umiera. Phoebe postanawia ukryć szczegóły wypadku w tajemnicy. Boi się, że jeśli Taylor trafi do więzienia, ponownie straci matkę. W szczegóły wypadku wtajemniczony zostaje Hector Ramirez, przyjaciel Taylor. Matka Phoebe chce wyznać Thorne'owi prawdę. Hector i Phoebe odradzają jej ten pomysł. Wkrótce w ich życiu pojawia się Shane McGrath, który rozpoczął u Taylor pracę jako ogrodnik. Jak się okazuje, Shane był świadkiem wypadku Darli. Teraz zamierza szantażować Taylor. Phoebe nie zna jednak jego zamiarów. Kiedy ten przechodzi operację ręki, Phoebe namawia matkę, aby zaopiekowały się nim w ich domu. Taylor postanawia się zgodzić. Wkrótce Phoebe poznaje Harry'ego Jacksona. Chłopak nie ukrywa sympatii, jaką darzy córkę Taylor. Tymczasem Phoebe zaczyna byc uwodzona przez Shane'a. Podczas imprezy z okazji jej 18. urodzin, Shane próbuje pocałować Phoebe. Kiedy ta odtrąca go, ten próbuje ją napastować. Shane spodziewając się, że Phoebe mu ulegnie, zabiera ją do swojego mieszkania. Dziewczyna dzwoni do Harry'ego o pomoc. Phoebe chce, by Shane zeznawał w procesie na korzyść jej matki. Dlatego zgadza się spędzić z nim wieczór. Spotykają się w jej domu. Phoebe odtrąca jednak zaloty. Shane wpada w gniew. Po bójce z Harrym ranny Shane wybiega z domu Forresterów. W swoim mieszkaniu spotyka się z Phoebe. Wyznaje dziewczynie miłość, lecz jednocześnie zarzuca jej, że go wykorzystywała. Shane nie pojawia się na rozprawie ws. przeciwko Taylor. Kobieta szczerze relacjonuje wydarzenia feralnej nocy. Ława przysięgłych ostatecznie stwierdza, że Taylor nie jest winna śmierci Darli. Uszczęśliwiona kobieta może wrócić do domu. Phoebe wycofuje skargę przeciwko Shane'owi, który próbował ją napastować. Ridge nie chce, żeby jego córka utrzymywała kontakty z tak podejrzanym osobnikiem. Forrester radzi mu, aby trzymał się z daleka od jego córki. Związek z Rickiem (2007) W styczniu 2007 roku, do Los Angeles powraca Rick. Phoebe, pod jego okiem, próbuje swoich sił na wybiegu. Dziewczyna postanawia poprawić jego relacje z Ridge'em. Jest ona zafascynowana synem Brooke i nie może przestać o nim myśleć. Ridge'owi nie podoba się ich przyjaźń. Wraz ze Stephanie dochodzą do wniosku, że należy ich rozdzielić. Tymczasem młodzi angażują się w związek. Rodzice dziewczyny są temu przeciwni. Ridge żąda od Brooke, żeby jej syn wyprowadził się. Nie chce, żeby chłopak mieszkał pod jednym dachem z Phoebe. Ojciec dziewczyny żąda od niej, żeby rozstała się z Rickiem. Następnie przekonuje Brooke, że powinna porozmawiać z synem. Brooke spełnia prośbę Ridge'a, a następnie rozmawia z Rickiem. Chłopak ma żal do matki o to, że go nie wspiera, po czym stwierdza, że zależy jej tylko na Ridge'u. Po powrocie, Brooke oświadcza Ridge'owi, że zdołała przekonać syna. Phoebe jedzie do ukochanego. Rick żałuje podjętej decyzji. Brooke przyłapuje młodych na pocałunku. Rick, ze względu na swoje uczucie do Phoebe, chce wyprowadzić się z domu Ridge'a. Na nieszczęście Forresterów o ich związku dowiaduje się dziennikarz. Stephanie podejrzewa, że mimo zakazu Ridge'a, Rick i Phoebe nadal się spotykają. Niebawem podsłuchuje rozmowę młodych i upewnia się, że miała rację. Postanawia przyłapać kochanków na gorącym uczynku. Ridge w towarzystwie Stephanie jedzie do domku w górach. Na miejscu zastają Ricka i Phoebe. Między Ridge'em a chłopakiem dochodzi do ostrej wymiany zdań. Brooke staje w obronie swojego syna. Ridge wyrzuca Brooke, że ta nie powiedziała mu o związku Ricka i Phoebe. Skruszona kobieta ponownie żąda od syna, żeby rozstał się z dziewczyną. Rick i Phoebe na żądanie rodziców muszą ochłodzić swoje stosunki, jednak nie mają jednak zamiaru rezygnować z walki o swoją miłość. Gdy Phoebe zwierza się z problemów Donnie, siostra Brooke przekonuje ją, że ona i Rick są dla siebie stworzeni, a związek Brooke i Ridge'a nie ma przyszłości. Phoebe z trudem toleruje obecność ojca. Nie ma zamiaru ukrywać swojego uczucia do Ricka. Ridge jest wściekły widząc Phoebe w towarzystwie syna Brooke bez koszuli. Uważa, że córka nie dotrzymała obietnicy i wyrzuca ją z pracy. Taylor przekonuje go jednak, by cofnął swoją decyzję. Brooke, która spędza czas w Sydney, prosi Ridge'a, żeby do niej przyjechał i zabrał ze sobą Phoebe oraz Ricka. Wkrótce cala czwórka spotka się w Australii. Brooke słyszy, jak Ridge wypowiada się o Ricku. Tymczasem w Sydney trwa uroczyste otwarcie nowego salonu mody Forrester Originals. Donna, która cały czas wspiera związek Phoebe i Ricka, zwiadamia Ridge'a, że młodzi przebywają w apartamencie dla nowożeńców, który dla nich wynajęła. Forrester udaje się tam, przez co dochodzi do awantury. Ridge uderza Ricka. Wściekła Phoebe wybiega z hotelu. Brooke nie potrafi wybaczyć Ridge'owi, że uderzył jej syna i zrywa zaręczyny. Kiedy Phoebe wraca do Los Angeles, w jej życiu ponownie zjawia się Shane. Próbuje porozmawiać z Phoebe, ale ta jest chroniona przed ojca. Taylor zgłasza na policję fakt, że jej córka jest prześladowana. Wkrótce Shane ginie w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Jakiś czas później za sprawą Ricka, Phoebe poznaje piosenkarza, Constantine'a Parrosa. Kiedy Rick i Phoebe pojawiają się w Insomnii, C.J. Garrison podstępem anagażuje ich we wspólny występ. Kiedy spotyka ich Felicia, mówi że widziała w internecie film z ich udziałem. C.J. oświadcza, że chce użyć materiału do promocji lokalu. Rick z czasem zaczyna podejrzewać, że Constantine chce zbliżyć się do Phoebe. Wkrótce wytoczony zostaje proces przeciwko Ridge'owi, który jest podejrzany o zabójstwo Shane'a. Rick szuka dowodów przeciw Ridge'owi. Phoebe jest zła na ukochanego. Kiedy Rick zeznaje na niekorzyść jej ojca, Phoebe zrywa z nim. Ridge przyznaje się do winy i wyjaśnia okoliczności śmierci Shane'a. Sędziowie wydali jednak werdykt i zwolnienie Nicka, również podejrzanego o zabójstwo McGratha, jest niemożliwe. Sytuację ratują dowody, które dostarcza Taylor. Phoebe żałuje, że zerwała z Rickiem, który miał rację, oskarżając jej ojca. On udaje się w podróż służbową. Nic nie wie o nowym werdykcie sądu ani o uczuciach Phoebe. Towarzyszy mu Ashley, dawna kochanka z Paryża. Phoebe tęskni za ukochanym. Wkrótce Rick i Ashley wracają do Los Angeles. Nikt nie wie o ich wyprawie. Phoebe z radością wita ukochanego. Przeprasza go za swoje ostre słowa. Jest zrozpaczona, kiedy mężczyzna nie jest nią już zainteresowany. Forresterówna szuka pocieszenia u Constantine'a. Kiedy ten odkrywa w niej talent wokalny, obiecuje, że uczyni z niej gwiazdę. Przekonuje ją, że Rick na nią nie zasługuje. Kiedy Phoebe spotyka Ashley, pyta ją o kobietę, z którą spotyka się Rick. Kiedy Phoebe pyta byłego partnera o jego kochankę, ten nie ukrywa, że przespał się z kimś. Podczas kolejnej rozprawy ws. śmierci Shane'a, Ridge wyznaje Phoebe, że kiedyś wziął na siebie winę Ricka. Słowa te potwierdza adwokat, Christine. Stephanie przypomina sobie, że znalazła komórkę Shane'a z zapisaną wiadomością do Phoebe. Phoebe prosi Ricka, by sobie przypomniał, że to on strzelał do Granta Chambersa. W swoim zeznaniu Taylor potwierdza, że chłopak wyparł z pamięci tamto zdarzenie. Oskarżyciel przekonuje sąd, że Rick chce ocalić Ridge'a. Sędzia uznaje Forrestera winnym, ale puszcza go wolno. Po ogłoszeniu wyroku Rick mówi, że zeznania złożył wyłącznie dla Phoebe. Za namową Ashley, Rick chce wspierać Phoebe. Forrester nie się pogodzić z faktem, że przez Constantine'a Phoebe poświęca mu mało czasu. Rick i Constantine postanawiają zmierzyć się w pojedynku. Obaj chcą zaśpiewać z Phoebe, aby sprawdzić z którym z nich dziewczyna wypadnie lepiej. Po występie, Phoebe uważa że zwyciężył Rick. Tymczasem Felicia radzi Parrosowi, aby zapomniał o jej bratanicy. Rick i Phoebe wracają do siebie. Syn Brooke wątpi jednak, czy zdoła zbudować z Phoebe dojrzały związek. Córka Ridge'a dowiaduje się o dawnym romansie Ricka i Ashley. Zszokowana przekazuje informacje ojcu, który spotyka się z panią Abbott. Rick próbuje odzyskać względy Phoebe. Dziewczyna jednak wyraźnie go unika. Cała rodzina Forresterów uważa, że chłopak nie zasługuje na wybaczenie. Phoebe nie chce, aby z jej powodu ojciec rozstał się z Ashley. Rozmawia o tym z Ridge'em. Tymczasem Rick wierzy, że konkurs piosenek zbliży go do Phoebe. Dziewczyna jest innego zdania. Phoebe zwierza się Constanine'owi, że nie jest w stanie wystąpić na scenie z Rickiem po tym, jak ją zdradził. Dziewczyna oznajmia Rickowi, że nigdy nie będą już razem. Wkrótce zaczyna się koncert, podczas którego publiczność ma zdecydować, z kim zaśpiewa Phoebe - z Constantinem czy z Rickiem. Po występie, zwycięzcami konkursu na piosenkę zostają ogłoszeni Constantine i Phoebe. Rick chce wyjść z imprezy. Wówczas Phoebe zaczyna śpiewać ich piosenkę. Mimo to, młodzi nie wracają do siebie. We wrześniu 2007, Phoebe informuje Taylor, że Ridge zaręczył się z Ashley. Powrót do Los Angeles i śmierć (2008) W marcu 2008, Phoebe zastaje w domu matki Ricka. Dziewczyna jest nieświadoma faktu, że Rick spotyka się z Taylor i zaczyna go uwodzić. Phoebe zapewnia mężczyznę o swojej miłości. Phoebe oświadcza Ashley, że zamierza odzyskać Ricka. Wkrótce dochodzi do dramatycznej rozmowy pomiędzy Phoebe a Rickiem i Taylor. Dziewczyna dowiaduje się, że jej matkę i byłego chłopaka łączy uczucie i chcą się pobrać. Jest oburzona. Rick wyjaśnia jej, że darzy Taylor prawdziwym uczuciem. Phoebe mimo początkowej dezaprobaty, daje im w końcu swoje błogosławieństwo. W czerwcu 2008, Phoebe dowiaduje się, ze Marcus Walton jest synem Donny. Informuje o wszystkim ojca. Ridge wyjaśnia Phoebe swoje obawy dotyczące związku Steffy i Marcusa. Phoebe ostrzega Steffy, że ich ojciec nie zgodzi się na jej związek z Waltonem. W grudniu 2008, Phoebe powraca do Los Angeles. Dziewczyna przerwała swoją trasę koncertową, aby uczestniczyć w przyjęciu zaręczynowym Ridge'a i Brooke. Ridge i Taylor z radością witają córkę. Phoebe wyznaje matce, że zajęła się trasą oraz promocją nowego zapachu FC, "Phoebe", aby unikać jej i Ricka. Następnie dziewczyna spotyka się ze Steffy, aby porozmawiać o konflikcie Ridge'a z Rickiem. Przez przypadek, Steffy wspomina o pocałunku z synem Brooke i miłości do niego. Wściekła Phoebe postanawia skonfrontować się z Rickiem. Pełna bólu i złości, zjawia się z biurze chłopaka. Zarzuca Rickowi, że wykorzystał ją, jej matkę, a teraz Steffy. Kiedy ten opuszcza firmę i wsiada do samochodu, Phoebe podąża za nim. Oboje jadą razem samochodem. Rozżalona Phoebe zarzuca Rickowi, że ją zawiódł. Każe mu zjechać na pobocze, jednak ten odmawia. Zrozpaczona dziewczyna zaczyna okładać go pięściami, co sprawia, że trudno mu utrzymać panowanie nad samochodem. Dziewczyna próbuje zahamować, jednak nieświadomie kładzie nogę na akceleratorze gazu. Dochodzi do poważnego wypadku. Chwilę po zdarzeniu, Rick odzyskuje przytomność. Mimo ran, bólu i urazu głowy udaje mu się dotrzeć o własnych siłach do domu Erica po pomoc. Spotkał jednak po drodze Ridge'a, z którym jak najszybciej wrócił na miejsce wypadku. Ridge znajduje ranną i nieprzytomną Phoebe. Kiedy bierze ją w swoje ramiona, dziewczyna otwiera na chwilę oczy. Śpiewa ojcu piosenkę, którą przygotowała na jego ślub z Brooke. Chwilę później, córka Ridge'a umiera. Związki Phoebe * Harry Jackson :− flirtowali (2006). * Shane McGrath :− kilkakrotnie się całowali (2006, 2007). * Rick Forrester :− byli związani (2007), :− związek nieskonsumowany, :− do 2003 roku, Rick był uznawany za jej krewnego (wujka). * Constantine Parros :− flirtowali (2007). Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Forresterowie Kategoria:Zmarli